fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr Rosalyn Doyle
"The outside... Everything assaults you, the sun assaults your eyes, the radiation assaults your flesh... The creatures, monsters and people, they assault your body... And the hopelessness assaults your heart." - A snippet of Rosalyn's report after returning from the Wasteland. Dr Rosalyn Doyle is a blind Doctor from Vault 32, when the Vault's systems were ready to come online within the next twenty years, she elected herself to go to the surface and find a G.E.C.K to fix the dying world outside. History Vault 32 faced a crisis, it's doors would open 20 years down the line, whether its citizens liked it or not. The people were aware of this and many of them were scared beyond belief as many of them would be turfed out into the wasteland and forced to live off the land. They needed someone to go up to the surface and find them a means to preserve themselves, they needed a G.E.C.K. Rosalyn worked at Vault 32 as a doctor, she never married as she learned at young age that she was incapable of having children. Because of this, she had no living family members and thus elected herself to be the one who went out to search for the G.E.C.K as no one would truly miss her if she didn't come back. Rosalyn traveled across the Wasteland for the best part of a month, where she encountered tribals, bandits, creatures, monstrosities and civilians alike. During her travels she did her best to avoid her encounters with the people of the wastes but she eventually found herself being drawn to them, curious as to see what life was like. She got somewhat involved with a number of them, talking to them, doing them a few favors but never going out of her way, wasting precious time to do so, something that she would later come to regret. She eventually found herself at a science lab, which was held in an underground bunker, much like a vault. However, this one had been breached and seemingly torn apart from the inside. Rosalyn fought her way through the defenses, killing a Mister Handy along the way. She eventually found herself at the Mastermind's lair, a mad scientist named 'Malcolm.' Malcolm wasn't alone, he unleashed his genetically engineered Hybrids upon her. Fortunately though, neither was she as she soon stumbled upon a group of Brotherhood of Steel knights. She assisted the knights using her 10mm pistol and medical supplies as well as a few swift kicks to the hybrid's manhoods, bringing them all down. The doctor eventually fought her way through to Malcolm's inner sanctum, where he surprised her with even more Hybrids. One of them smacked her around the head, knocking her straight to the ground. Upon hitting the floor, Rosalyn lost her sight. This didn't manage to stop her as she remembered her way out, she jumped up to her feet and staggered back, down the hallway, back to her new Brotherhood associates. They proceeded to gun the Hybrids down and allowed her to enter Malcolm's inner sanctum once more, there she was attacked by his throwing knives once again, causing her to turn tail and run. The Mad Doctor chased her out, into the next room, where he found himself face to face with three enraged Knights, who proceeded to beat him. Rosalyn, during the beating, downloaded the lab's computer data onto her pipboy 2000, she emerged to find that Malcolm had been beaten to death. During the beating, however, it became apparent that he had activated some kind of device, which began a count down to the facilities destruction. The Knights lead Rosalyn back to the facilities entrance and back to her Vault, there she was welcomed by her fellow Vault Dwellers, who were relieved to see her again, even if she did lose her sight since they last saw her. The Vault Dwellers remained in contact with the Brotherhood of Steel and as the G.E.C.K technology began to work, they supplied them with food in return for protection. Rosalyn on the other hand found herself regretting her time spent out in the wastes, the time that she could have spent helping people instead of trying to rush her way to the G.E.C.K. As a result, she left her Vault behind her, with the help of one of her Knight friends and joined the Brotherhood of Steel, hoping to use her medical skills for the greater good. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Vault 32 Dwellers Category:Deceased Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Doctors Category:Humans Category:Miscellaneous (Tales of the Wastes)